User talk:LittleRedCrazyHood
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Taken Models List page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LiviaTheEmperess (talk) 04:21, March 14, 2014 (UTC) As of now, you just create a character page, because I really don't know how to set up the Sorting. - Exactly what Mione said :P Balan ned Arda, gar dan sed môr 17:59, March 14, 2014 (UTC) The Hoot Inn Omigosh Reddington I forgot all about that, anyway, love the idea! I'll post now. :) “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” 11:16, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Jelly for J's <3 I want one too! Jes. (Jesper Hult) Watch out for that. He was supposed to be one of the Kask Kutės, but I think Vito came out too much of a Steli to be Krazy. Loony toones here tho, she is perf. She is actually one of the Krazy Kutės that started it all. :P Belle Linda 10:15, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :No joke. It was the coins that made me jealous not even the flufflyufflyness of the J names, haden't even caught on to the Swedishnesslessness. I love that. I know Jennie has Goblin blood, and the coins were enchanted by her. What if the coins were also made by Jennie? Since goblins are notoriously adept metalsmiths notable for their silverwork; they even mint coins for wizarding currency. I should probably run that by LissytheFoxfux. Belle Linda 10:38, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :You are super kewl. I was playing with a Greek coin with a sea turtle on it. I like ... I think the Euro would be appropriate based on back-story. But the Lira was so much prettier when I looked up the 91. Erm. The Lira please and Thank you! Belle Linda 13:35, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Coiny! How Lucia met Jennie and Johanna, JOha<3 : I didn't get to say this in chat. Johanna is Ohana (Ohana means family) because of her pure awesomeliciousness. :P *she followed a tiny little girl into one of the classrooms. It was her first year, nothing was familiar. She kept close to the tiny little girl, and then Oh Honey came along. They were so much fun, Lucia didn't make any plans to ever leave those two behind. All was well until the professor figured out she was a first year, and in the wrong room. Not wanting to leave JOha, the best thing that had happened in eleven years she shouted. "We are the Krazy Kutės!". And it stuck. Belle Linda 08:41, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :I tell you I adore her Randomness. I feel like Jes (is a lot like your Paskal). I think he and Joakim would be the bridge for anything related to the girls. Until Alfe comes along it is those two boys (and then there where be 3) verses all the literal krazyfangirlyness. They are a strange group, that is what makes them so great. Once we get into some awkward RP's, find the balance between each character. It will all make sense. P.S. Loosh<3'ser'ryone. For real real. :D Belle Linda 08:59, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Hooligan Hall I liked the idea of all of the Kutes being able to RP whenever-ish. This is where they can do that, in clusters or large groups, (Ohanna & Loosh/Jes or Joaki and Loosh/Jes? *hint hint*) even outsiders because Kutes are accepting like that. Krazy Hall If you have a different idea in mind for what the place looks like please, please, please let me know. Belle Linda 20:18, April 12, 2014 (UTC) We have to RP your new char and Emelia. They would get on so well. They'd be resident pair of sadists. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 13:49, April 18, 2014 (UTC) OMG YES That ghost sounds awesome, so if Anna and Amelia say ja, you can make him :3 I'm not very good with Icelandic, but probably as in Benedict Cumberbatch, because that's how it is in Norwegian and they're both Scandinavian so~ Idk really. Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 14:39, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Ah, what a wonderful idea~ I think Brenna's twenty-nine or so, and I love that idea. Kudos to that idea, Red! :) Notice EESM's new term starts on Wednesday. IC, the train is on the weekend of August 28th and 29th and classes start on Monday, August 30th. OOC, the train is open now and the school aspects of term start on Wednesday, July 30th. Please remember to age characters up a year, unless you're OOC holding them back a year. We look forward to the next school year and hope you share our enthusiasm. -Rabbitty, the Calendar Keeper (owl me your questions and concerns) Come back! Sorry about disappearing, my dad suddenly came into my room. Come back on DARP chat :D But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 13:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Transcript *'3:42 LillyDaNinja' I'm going to pass the kindle to her now *so go ahead. *'3:42 Kibethastarael' Omg hi Avia *'3:42 Rabbitty' HI! *'3:42 Kibethastarael' You're amazing *'3:42 Lissyboo' Omigosh hi c: *'3:42 LillyDaNinja' Hey... *'3:42 Lissyboo' You're adorable *The adorableness of this ship is real *'3:43 Kibethastarael' Thank you for making Lilly happy *'3:43 LillyDaNinja' Thanks, I guess? *'3:43 Lissyboo' Avelia. *AVELIA *'3:43 Kibethastarael' Thankyouthankyouthankyou *YES *'3:43 Lissyboo' YES *'3:43 Kibethastarael' I SHIP IT *'3:43 Lissyboo' OTP *'3:43 LillyDaNinja' Uh...my pleasure... *'3:43 Lissyboo' Okay now we're scaring her *Sorry *So do you RP? *'3:44 Kibethastarael' Sorry if we're overenthusiastic *'3:44 Rabbitty' We're kind of loud, we do tend to scare people when we first meet them... *'3:44 Kibethastarael' We're just excited :3 *'3:44 Rabbitty' ^ *'3:44 LillyDaNinja' Yeah...I came up right away because I haven't finished season 2 of House of Cards yet. She's still emotional about last episode... *'3:45 Rabbitty' She told us http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png *'3:45 Lissyboo' I should /probably/ start watching HoS now. *'3:45 LillyDaNinja' I was bluetoothing her...and she was like you need to meet my friends *'3:45 Lissyboo' Ecept n I gotta watch Doctor Who and Supernatural and Hemlock Grove and that one show *'3:45 Kibethastarael' You and Lilly are soulmates, Avia *'3:46 LillyDaNinja' ...so she lives two minutes away so I came *She freaked out when she saw me. *'3:46 Lissyboo' I'm so fucking mad I have to make /fourteen/ aliases and I ran out of ideas *'3:47 Kibethastarael' We know *'3:47 Lissyboo' I will NOT be able to think up an eighth *I can barely think up a seventh *'3:47 Kibethastarael' I feel you, Rapunzel. *'3:47 LittleRedCrazyHood' OHMYGOSH HI *ARE YOU STILL THERE *I'M RED *'3:47 Lissyboo' *Facedesk* *'3:47 LittleRedCrazyHood' I KINDA HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL (DAMMIT) *'3:47 LillyDaNinja' ...I'm not much of a writer, I'm an artist myself. *'3:47 LittleRedCrazyHood' GUYS TRANSCRIPT OKAY *'3:47 Lissyboo' What do you draw? C; *OKAY RED *'3:47 Rabbitty' Want a Turkish Cypriot classmate of Fikri? *'3:47 LillyDaNinja' Hi Red, I'm Avia. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png *'3:47 Lissyboo' HAVE FUN WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND *WHO COUCH WE'VE NEVER MET *COUGH* *'3:48 Rabbitty' ^ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif *'3:48 LittleRedCrazyHood' I'LL TRY TO GET YOU TO MEET HIM BY THIS WEEK OKAY *byeeeee *'3:48 '''Lissyboo OKAY *Bye love you<3 *'3:48 Kibethastarael''' YOU HAVE TO *I WANT TO MEET MY DAD *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif *'3:48 LillyDaNinja' I draw mostly Zoe stuff for Shan. *'3:49 Rabbitty' http://e.deviantart.net/emoticons/a/aww.gif *'3:49 LillyDaNinja' She's kind of obsessive about the character, so I draw her a lot. *'3:49 Kibethastarael' We know :3 *'3:49 Rabbitty' We know. She obsessiveses to us sometimes too. *'3:50 Kibethastarael' Kate Mara. *'3:50 Rabbitty' I feel like we don't even need to threaten you. *'3:50 Kibethastarael' Nope *'3:50 LillyDaNinja' ...I don't get what she yelled when she watches the episode though. *''LittleRedCrazyHood has left the chat.'' *''Lissyboo has left the chat.'' *'3:50 LillyDaNinja' It's because Kate Mara's a sweetheart, and is kinda cute. *I'm not quite as infatuated as her though. *''Lissyboo has joined the chat.'' *'3:51 LillyDaNinja' She's been watching every Kate Mara thing she can find. I lent her Ironclad the other day. *'3:51 Lissyboo' I think it started with AHS *Idk what is it *she adores her *'3:52 LillyDaNinja' Yeah...She yells stuff at the TV. *'3:52 Kibethastarael' Chiara Kentwell, too *'3:52 LillyDaNinja' Ahhhh! That would explain it! *It kinda started the day she watched Happythankyoumoreplease. *'3:53 Lissyboo' Guys can't I just stick with seven until my brain isn';t confused and angry at itself *Like "God damnit brain you've made SEVENTEEN hcaracters on DARP wtf you can';t think up a mere 14" *'3:53 Kibethastarael' I can help you with another one? *'3:54 LillyDaNinja' I'm going to give the kindle back to Shan now. *'3:54 Lissyboo' That'd be awesome^ Lemme finish the Lucy Hale one first *'3:54 Kibethastarael' Okay *'3:54 Lissyboo' I meant to annie omiogosh *'3:54 Kibethastarael' Thanks for talking to us, Avia! *We love you! *'3:54 Rabbitty' Avia, thanks for meeting us *'3:54 LillyDaNinja' My pleasure c: *I'll talk again sometime. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png *Hey guys, you're back with boring old me now! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png *'3:55 Kibethastarael' Lime, I applaud your choice of girlfriend *You're, like, soulmates *'3:55 LillyDaNinja' She's staying a while though, so~ *'3:56 Kibethastarael' Chaolaena-level soulmates *'3:56 LillyDaNinja' What did she even talk about? *'3:56 Kibethastarael' Okay no not Chaolaena *They broke up *Umm *Clato *Clato-level *I think we scared her at first :3 *'3:57 LillyDaNinja' Guys! *fake angry face* http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png *'3:57 Kibethastarael' And she was talking about how she draws Zoe stuff for you *And then we talked about Kate Mara *'3:58 LillyDaNinja' Yeah, she does. She's a real amazing girl *You talked about Kate Mara without meeee? D: *'3:58 Lissyboo' Yes *'3:59 LillyDaNinja' She's laughing at my face when I typed that *"Seriously Shan, you look like I just dropped dead in front of you." *You are now away. *'4:00 Lissyboo' I love her c: *'4:00 LillyDaNinja' I can't believe she turned up at midnight to see me their *though* *ASDFGHJKL *WHAT *THAT'S JUST *AHHHHHHHHHH *'4:01 Kibethastarael' Rapunzel, I have Nehemia, Natalya, Naiara and Niikka done *And almost Nicolaus *'4:01 LillyDaNinja' ...She's currently crying into her pillow right now, so you have me again. *'4:01 Rabbitty' Lilly, we love you, but we'll talk to you tomorrow, k? Give her your full attention right know. *'4:01 Lissyboo' That is so cute omigod *Yeah, Lills, go on, have fun c: *'4:02 LillyDaNinja' ...all I did was give her a drawing. *'4:02 Kibethastarael' I should sleep *'4:02 Lissyboo' ANnniiiiieieeieneineieneineononono *Nono *You stay here *'4:02 Kibethastarael' Double maths then double biology tomorrow >.< *'4:02 Lissyboo' Batman is here. *Pls *'4:02 LillyDaNinja' You'd think I just actually took her to meet Kate Mara herself *'4:03 Kibethastarael' Rapunzel, darling, I haven't slept in two days *I have to try~ *'4:03 LillyDaNinja' Bless her. Shan's so sensitive~ *'4:03 Lissyboo' What the fudge, Annie?! *I change my mind go the eff to bed, BAD GIRL! *I swear. *'4:03 Kibethastarael' Imsosorrypleasedontkillme *'4:04 Lissyboo' I'll go over there myself and cut off your electrcity woman. *'4:04 LillyDaNinja' I'll see if I can find what I drew for her from a picture. *'4:04 Kibethastarael' Insomnia, damn it *And the kindle has no wires~ *'4:04 Lissyboo' http://i39.tinypic.com/1zzm4qw.gif *Then I'll take your kindle *Go to bed *Also that gif *is killing me *'4:05 Kibethastarael' Okaysorry *'4:05 LillyDaNinja' I found it. *She's mentioning Chiara again. *'4:06 Kibethastarael' I'll probably end up marathoning Doctor Who tonight and surviving on coffee tomorrow *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif *'4:06 LillyDaNinja' But I probably shouldn't put something like this on a chat. *You are now away. *'4:06 Kibethastarael' * Kibethastarael is intrigued * *'4:07 Lissyboo' * Lissyboo is as well *'4:07 LillyDaNinja' ...okay, don't kill me *http://www.agentsofguard.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Kate-Mara-4.jpg - I drew that for her and now she's going berserk. *'4:08 Kibethastarael' Okay, sleeping now *'4:08 Lissyboo' Awww you /do/ like her *'4:08 Kibethastarael' ^ *Say gute nacht to Lilly for me, Avia :3 *'4:08 LillyDaNinja' I'm going to go hug her now... *'4:08 Kibethastarael' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif *'4:08 LillyDaNinja' She says night~ *'4:09 Lissyboo' Gut nacht, Annie! *'4:09 LillyDaNinja' She says she'll pester you about some RP in the morning~ *I'd better get myself home now, I guess. I have school (sixth form A2) tomorrow *Nice meeting you all~ *''Kibethastarael has left the chat.'' *'4:11 Lissyboo' Nice meeting you too, Love c: *'4:12 LillyDaNinja' Awwwww she's so amazing~ *She drew that for me *'4:12 Lissyboo' She really does like you c: Chat Come to DARP chat! But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 11:59, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Song This is random, but I thought you might appreciate it since it's about RENT. You know that part nearish the end, when Mark and Roger and fighting, and Mark says, "Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive!" That line is partly what prompted me to write Ileana's story. Ok bye. -Rab, 23:12, February 27, 2016 (UTC)